This invention relates generally to a bubble blowing toy that resembles a barbeque grill and can be operated to form an array of bubbles in the shape of various items that are typically barbequed such as a steak, hamburger or hotdog.
Bubble blowing toys are well known and have been designed in various shapes and sizes all of which operate in substantially the same manner. They require a quantity of bubble blowing solution which for the most part is a simple soap and water combination. In addition they require a source of air under pressure that generates an air flow so that when the air under pressure engages the film of soap and water combination a rising bubble or series of bubbles are formed. Types of devices that can be used for generating an air flow includes fans and hand manipulated air pumps.
A variety of toy devices have been developed such as one described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,184 in which the bubble maker toy comprises a bubble wand and an electric fan. The bubble wand includes a plurality of bubble rings assembled together by connecting arms. The electric fan is configured for concentrating on air flow adjacent to the center of the bubble wand which forces the bubble streams outward from the center of the bubble wand and away from each other.
Another example is found in the Coons U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,138 which sets forth a bubble forming and projecting device having a base upon which a generally spherical housing is supported. The housing receives a quantity of bubble blowing solution and supports an upwardly directed air blower. A cylindrical member having a plurality of fluid retaining apertures formed therein is rotated within the spherical housing to carry fluid to the upwardly directed blower to produce bubbles.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,035 issued to Freese et al there is set forth a bubble producing device using a rotating turbine wheel with pin members which utilizes a housing having an entry port and an exit port and a chamber defined therein in flow communication with both ports. A turbine wheel is provided to generate air flow and a bubble solution is supported within the chamber to be exposed to air flow and produces bubbles.
Melotti U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,608 sets forth a bubble emitting toy vehicle in which the toy vehicle supports a reservoir which receives a quantity of bubble blowing fluid. A pump is supported upon the vehicle to provide a source of air when depressed. A quantity of bubble blowing solution is introduced into the air stream to form bubbles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,141 issued to D""Andrade sets forth a toy bubble blowing machine having a housing supporting a quantity of bubble solution together with an air blowing impeller. A plurality of bubble rings are supported on a common shaft by a corresponding plurality of radially extending arms. The plurality of rings are rotated to be immersed in the fluid and then moved into the path of the air flow.
While the foregoing prior art devices have been provided and enjoy a degree of commercial success there still remains a need in the art for ever improved interesting and amusing bubble blowing toys.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved bubble blowing toy which can be readily operated and will permit a child to emulate a parent who is cooking steaks or a variety of other various things that one will find at a picnic or in a outdoor barbeque set-up. The bubble blowing device is in the shape of a conventional barbeque apparatus consisting of a kettle formed on a plurality of legs. The kettle has extending across its upper open portion a grill which can be closed by a lid that closes the upper portion of the kettle. The grill includes a plurality of openings that have inwardly extending fins. Thus when a bubble blowing liquid is poured over the grill openings a film of liquid will adhere to and form a surface which when acted on by air under pressure from beneath the grill will form the film into a series of bubbles that will float upwardly therefrom. Specifically, the grill has a fan motor with attached fan located in the bottom of the kettle portion. The fan motor is battery operated and is turned on off by an easily actuatable switch. Thus in its most simplest form if a bubble liquid is poured over the grill and its openings and adheres thereto and the fan is turned on a plurality of upwardly flowing bubbles are formed.
To make the toy barbeque more interesting to a child and more like what the father is doing toy accessories shaped in the form of a piece of steak, a hotdog, a shishkabob or the like are provided which have the desired outer shape and have finned openings in them that when placed on the grill and the bubble making liquid poured thereover a thin film is formed and then when the fan motor is subsequently turned on a cluster of bubbles in the shape of the accessory is formed. Thus a child wanting to emulate his parent can be effectively xe2x80x9cbroilingxe2x80x9d a steak of hotdog on the grill in the same manner as his father. This provides a highly desirable toy which will keep the child occupied and the child will receive a great degree of pleasure making xe2x80x9cdinnerxe2x80x9d with a parent.
The toy barbeque grill is provided with similar cooking tools as a real barbeque grill in that utensils are provided to handle the steak, hotdogs and so forth and trays are located along side the kettle into which the utensils can be placed.
In order to save the bubble solution that is not used a movable drip tray is provided beneath the bottom of the kettle.